Ice Cream
by SayAnythingElse
Summary: GeorgeAlicia. After George informs her he's leaving. Twoshot. May not remain that way.
1. Chapter 1

Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 1

He _killed _her.

Not physically of course, for she was standing right in front of him.

He killed her emotionally.

He had her heart and he dropped it on the floor.

**Love is like a little kid with an ice cream cone.**

You **can't let it drip** or you'll miss some of the greatness,

if you drop the ice cream _someone cries_,

you can pick up the **smushed ice cream** and put it back in the cone _but it still won't be as good as it was originally_,

you can buy a new one, but you'll **still be upset about losing the first one**.

She wanted this to work. And he was _ruining_ it.

Ruining everything she dreamed of having with him.

The next thing she knew she was slamming her door shut and

_drowning out the sounds of daily life with her poor, heart-wrenching sobs_.

And she wondered if she could somehow save their friendship.

Or make it into **something else**.

Something she had dreamed about having forever.

_There's no way he would ever think of you like that Alicia, you stupid little girl,_ she thought.

She ran to the door and opened it so hard it almost rebounded off the wall.

She ran down the stairs, clearing the tears from her eyes and yelling his name.

**George! **

_Oh well._

What's life without risks, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Two

I'm not saying that my love was completely unrequited. Because I knew he loved me. The only down part about that was that i knew that he loved me platonically. And I hated that. I mean I know what someone would say if I told them that I was in love. They would say 'Psh, what does a seventeen year old girl know about love?' And in all honesty, I don't know anything about it. I just know that everytime he looks at me, I never want him to stop, in fear that he'll never look at me that way again, I know that everytime I'm with him I never want it to end, and when it does and I'm laying in my bed at night remembering every detail about our encounter so that it will not be possible for me to ever forget it, and I know that I need to see him everyday so that I feel whole again, because when I'm without him, I feel alone and empty, and no one can fill that emptyness besides him. Is that love? Or is that an unnatural obsession? Or is that just teenage angst? I can't really tell.

After he told me he was leaving I felt my heart shatter, I knew that there wouldn't be any time to try to make us more than friends. I knew that once he left, I would be lucky if I got to talk to him again in the next three months. We exchanged heated words, of course, and after he stormed out of my dormitory I knew that I would have to find him before he did something utterly stupid, after all he did have a Weasley temper. I ran down the stairs, eyes red from crying, my voice mumbling incoherently about finding him, and everyone stared. Just stared. No one spoke or even removed their eyes from the poor little broken looking girl crying her heart out in public. I searched for him for two hours. Until I ran into Angelina and she forced me to go to bed. She understood how I felt about my best friend leaving school, since her and Fred were very close, but she didn't know that I loved him. I never told a soul about how I felt about George. Except for my older sister, Natalie, who was head-over-heels in love with a certain Charlie Weasley, although she would never admit it for all of the gallons in the world.

Angelina escorted me to bed and told me that if I dared to even think about leaving the room she would personally hex me to the moon. I had a rough night, I didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning. And once I did I had the most awful dream.

It was about the day George and I met.

_It was a hot, sunny day. Unusually hot for the first of September, but that didn't stop the buisnessmen from traveling to work, and it most certainly did not stop the young witches and wizards from attending their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_A certain eight year old girl had been dragged along to see her twelve year old sister off to her second year at the 'fancy magic place' as Alicia liked to say. She had moaned and groaned about missing her friends birthday party to see her sister board a train. So finally once her mother had gotten fed up with her, she was told to go sit on a bench a few yards away from the good-bye affair. She stomped over, like a normal, overly dramatic girl, and threw herself onto the bench seat, where a young red-headed boy was also sitting. She slumped in her seat, crossed her arms, and glared at everything she could see. The boy could obviously tell that she needed some time to cool off. He sat silently for two minutes before tapping her right shoulder and then he started speaking._

_"Hi. I'm George Weasley. I'm eight. What's your name?"_

_The girl glared at him before answering. "I'm Alicia Spinnet. I'm eight too." _

_He stuck out his hand. She stared at it for a few minutes before proceeding to shake it._

_She felt a tap on her left shoulder and turned. The red-headed boy sat there, grinning innocently. "Hi. I'm Fred Weasley. I'm eight. Nice to meet you Alicia." _

_She looked at him confusedly for a moment or two before saying. "I thought your name was George."_

_She looked to her right. The boy said, "No, I'm George."_

_She stood up and backed away a few paces. There sitting in front of her were two incredibly identical boys smiling crazily at her. "We're twins." The boys said in unison. Alicia replied with a short, "I can see that."_

_After a few minutes of talking to the twins, Alicia came to realize that although they looked alike and seemed alike, they were totally different. George was loud and obnoxious when he wanted to be, but could be quiet and reserved at other times, while Fred was loud and annoying all the time. George tended to blush more, while Fred was much cockier than his twin. But they both had a love for causing trouble and pranks._

_Once the Weasley boys' mother called them over to see their older brothers off, Alicia was invited to come along. Alicia met Bill, Charlie, and Percy, who all were extremely tall and had outstanding red hair that matched their parents. They seemed to take a liking to her immediately, while the youngest boy, Ron, seemed very shy around her, as if he just wanted her to leave, and five-year-old Ginny didn't talk at all. _

_Then Alicia's parents and sister came running over to her, saying that they were worried sick about her and they never should of let her out of their sight to begin with. Alicia replied with another short retort. "I made new friends."_

_Richard Spinnet seemed to know Mr. Weasley from work and they hit it off pretty well, while Victoria Spinnet was amazed at how Molly Weasley managed to keep seven children under control. The only ones that seemed a little uncomfortable with the meeting of the two families was Charlie and Natalie. Who seemed to know each other already._

_"H-Hi. I'm Charlie."_

_Natalie responded by saying, "I know who you are."_

_Bill later explained why the situation was so awkward for them. Charlie started off first year mesmerized by Natalie and she had only found out about the crush a week before term ended. And she was a little embarrassed. _How pathetic _Alicia had thought._

_Once the train departed, Alicia was upset that she would have to return home now that she had met new friends. She shook Fred's hand and said good-bye, but once it was time to say good-bye to George, he hugged her and whispered into her ear, "owl me, promise?" Alicia sadly shook her head and turned to follow her parents. As she did so, she heard a small "I'll miss you." from the background._

I woke up crying. A stumbled over to Angelina's bed and told her everything. Starting with the story of how I met my best friend and ending with our encounter hours before. She consoled me and sang me to sleep. Without Angelina that day, I think I would have done something stupid. But no matter how great of a friend Angelina was, she just wasn't George. And I needed him.


End file.
